leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Unova Route 15
|east2=White Forest |east2alt=White Forest |west=Marvelous Bridge |region=Unova }} Route 15 (Japanese: Route 15) is a route in eastern Unova, connecting Black City /White Forest and the Marvelous Bridge. It is the location of the Poké Transfer Lab, which allows players to transfer Pokémon from the Generation IV games via Poké Transfer. This route usually has a light mist covering, but occasionally, the mist on this route and will disappear. Route description From Black City /White Forest Route 15 leads westwards up some stairs, then across a bridge to the Poké Transfer Lab. Past the Poké Transfer Lab there is another bridge and more stairs heading south. West of these stairs there is a trailer where Lillian will offer to trade her for a . Alternatively players can head down some stairs south of the eastern gate and through tall grass. There are two boulders in this route, the south eastern one leads to an item while the northern one leads to and another item. Continuing east past the Strength boulders there is more tall grass and a narrow path up some stairs leading to a hidden item. There are three ledges in the western half of this route. One runs horizontally and must be jumped over from the north for players to continue westward through this part of the route. The other two run vertically and are eastbound. A large rock prevents players from avoiding the ledges by travelling between them. Points of interest The Poké Transfer Lab is located here. Items }} )|Bl=yes|W=yes|display= }} )|Bl=yes|W=yes}} /Bucky , the the player receives in a trade|Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} /White Forest (requires )|B2=yes|W2=yes|display= }} )|B2=yes|W2=yes|display= }} Pokémon Pokémon Black and White Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Trainers Pokémon Black and White Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 |3|058|Growlithe|♂| |None|508|Stoutland|♂| |None|228|Houndour|♂| |none|36=アキヒロ|37=Akihiro}} |3|273|Seedot|♂| |none|453|Croagunk|♂| |none|331|Cacnea|♂| |none|36=タカオ|37=Takao}} |3|261|Poochyena|♀| |none|104|Cubone|♀| |none|324|Torkoal|♀| |none|36=コマキ|37=Komaki}} |3|316|Gulpin|♀| |None|569|Garbodor|♀| |none|462|Magnezone|| |none|36=カズホ|37=Kazuho}} |3|052|Meowth|♀| |None|431|Glameow|♀| |None|510|Liepard|♀| |none|36=ノリコ|37=Noriko}} Trivia * Hiker Kit speaks Italian in both the Japanese and English versions. In the Italian version he speaks Japanese. * A mentions that they are looking for Poké Transfer Pokémon that have escaped, implying that at least some non-Unova Pokémon found in northeastern Unova are not native to the area. * Although Lillian wants to trade her for a in Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, like she did in , her dialogue changed from "By any chance, have you caught a Pokémon called Ditto?" to the misleading "By any chance, have you caught a Pokémon called Rotom?" between these games. * Route 15 is the only numbered route that can only be accessed in the post-game of both and Pokémon Black 2 and White 2. In both versions, is accessible and passage from there is blocked. ** In Black and White, Routes 11 through 15 are cordoned off as the storyline turns north along . ** In the sequels, the storyline goes through new areas straight to Undella Town; is accessible with the southern exit blocked, while the storyline continues north to Opelucid City. Route 015 Route 015 Route 015 Route 015 de:Route 15 (Einall) es:Ruta 15 (Teselia) fr:Route 15 (Unys) it:Percorso 15 (Unima) ja:15ばんどうろ (イッシュ地方) zh:１５号道路（合众）